This invention relates to a stopper for bottles. In particular the invention relates to a stopper for bottles having a neck and which are of the type comprising a cap shaped outer body member provided with a lateral skirt portion, a base and an axial shank extending from the inner surface of the base in the centre thereof and a resilient inner body member comprising a portion for attachment with the outer body member and a hollow sealing member in which there is inserted the said axial shank and which is adapted to be inserted in the neck.